Cuando el destino esta escrito
by Sumire crazzy Murasaki
Summary: Porque el destino es ineludible y esto nos muestra Misaki, un joven que tiene lo que es amor a primera vista siendo sus sentimientos correspondidos solo le queda buscar y encontrarse con la persona que tanto ama...


**Bienvenidos a mi nueva entrega (a los pocos que lean lo que escribo), espero les guste.**

**NT: Los personajes no son míos son de Shungiku Nakamura sensei. Pertenecientes a Junjou Romantica.**

**Podremos encontrar un poco de hard (o eso creo :P) recordándoles es que hombrexhombre y que si no les agrada simplemente no lo lean y dejen disfrutar a los que si agradan de este género.**

**Un saludo. Los dejo leer. :3**

Cuando comenzó esto, no lo sé, recuerdo fue en un verano que estaba en el parque, sentado recargado en un árbol, veía el cielo preguntándome que es lo que quería hacer de mi vida, no tenia novia, mi futuro era indefinido, solo me preocupaba por no molestar a los demás con mis deseos egoístas, procurando complacer a todo y todos, pero más a mi nii-chan, él fue quien me educo y crio después de la muerte de nuestros planes, no creía justo que yo si hiciera mi sueño realidad y el no lo terminara por procurarme, todo se tornaba confuso.

Ya era tarde, así que me fui a casa, no quería llegar pero si no lo hacia mi hermano se preocuparía mas, pase al mini combi a comprar os ingredientes de la cena que me había pedido mi hermano, cuando doblando en una esquina lo vi, esa persona que cambio mi vida por completo, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, era perfecto, vestía de traje gris Oxford con una camisa blanca con una corbata rojo quemado, usaba gafas de sol y tenía un porte de seguridad y confianza en sí mismo, pase a su lado y en un momento a otro nuestros ojos se cruzaron por unos minutos, tanto él como yo estábamos sorprendidos, sentí una gran conexión con él, pero él estaba muy lejos de mi y nunca lo podría alcanzar.

Algo dentro de mí me decía que era el destino, seguí mi camino al mini combi cuando desde lo lejos escuchaba que le gritaban a alguien, me detuve y mire a todos lados, cuando 'vi tras mío era él, corría con mucha euforia gritando- Oye tu joven, espera, dejaste caer tu celular, espera.- sorprendido, me dedique a buscar mi celular y en efecto no lo traía lo deje caer cuando pase a su lado, pero como lo deje caer. Me volví para tomar mi celular, solo sentí como alguien me tiraba del brazo de manera muy gentil y cálida, no sabía que pasaba pero tras de nosotros corría una chica de traje, gritaba –Senseii! Espere tiene una reunión no huya de nuevo. Senseii!- cuando me di cuenta era él, el me había tomado del brazo y corría lado mío, porque hacia algo tan peligroso no sabía nada de mí, ni yo de él, pero algo una alegría inmensa estaba brotando de mí, no sabía si mi corazón latía tan rápido porque corría o si era porque estaba corriendo a lado de él.

Nos logramos escapar, llegamos a un jardín botánico, en la entrada los dos nos tiramos al pasto cansados de correr, ninguno podía mantener el aliento, estábamos muy sofocados, intentaba reponerme cuando el soltó una carcajada, pensé que le estaba dando una crisis, preocupado me pare y lo mire fijamente buscando algo para detenerlo, en eso, se sienta y me toma entre sus brazos de manera cálida y gentil, podía escuchar el latir de su corazón, sentir su respiración, mi cara toma una coloración roja, me dio pena aquel acto, me alejo rápido, el solo me mira con ternura y alegría, verlo así me hizo muy feliz.

Sentados veíamos el atardecer, ninguno dijo palabra alguna, ya estaba a punto de meterse el sol cuando sensei me toma de la mano, mi reacción fue eufórica no podía creer que hiciera algo así y mas con un extraño; en medio de mi confunción solo alcanzo a escuchar que dice – Esto es el destino- me voltea a ver, me toma entre sus brazos, me acerca a su pecho, me levanta la cara, toma mi quijada de manera gentil, sigue viendo mi cara, hace un gesto de burla pero seguido me da un beso, no pude evitar no corresponderle, lo tomo también entre mis brazos y nos damos un beso apasionado en lo que la poca luz del día se volvía obscuridad de noche. Sentía que mi corazón se pararía de la emoción, sentí que él era el motivo de mi vida, que el seria mi única ambición, mi único deseo egoísta seria poder estar a su lado. Nos tiramos en el pasto, el me acurruca en su pecho, estamos tomados de la mano, era un momento mágico, no sentía pasar el tiempo, aunque no habláramos de nada, ese momento se había vuelto especial para mí, cuando mi celular comienza a sonar, nos levantamos de un susto, busco mi celular como loco, era mi hermano, estaba preocupado por la hora y yo aun no llegaba, solo puedo ver la cara de sensei con preocupación y tristeza, cuelgo el teléfono, bajo mi mirada y comienzo a llorar, sensei me mira, el sentía lo mismo que yo, ninguno de los dos nos queríamos separar, me abraza y de manera seductora y triste me dice – Vamos te llevo a tu casa- me sorprende lo que me dice y como reacción, me alejo de el y salgo corriendo, tomo el primer taxi que encuentro, y a lo lejos lo veo parado y con la mano diciéndome adiós, de sus labios solo pude leer –"Te amo, el destino nos volverá a reunir", sorprendido y entre lagrimas me doy la vuelta.

Han pasado ya dos semanas de que lo vi, paso y paso por el mismo lugar donde lo vi, me reprocho a mi mismo el hecho de no haberle preguntado su nombre, su teléfono, o algo que me sirviera para poder buscarlo, regreso a mi casa, desanimado y triste estoy a punto de llorar cuando en la entrada de mi casa una auto deportivo rojo está estacionado enfrente, lo miro con curiosidad, no hay nadie dentro, sin darle mucha importancia subo a mi casa, -Tadaima, nii-cha- cierro la puerta y hay un par de zapatos que no son de mi hermano o míos, una voz seductora y muy animada me da la bienvenida – Okaerin, Misaki-kun- sorprendido, volteo rápido para ver quién me da la bienvenida, no lo podía creer era el, mi deseo de vida, mi amor a primera vista, los dos nos miramos con alegría y sorpresa no podíamos separar nuestras miradas, estamos en un mudo creado solo por nosotros, un mundo donde nada ni nadie nos podía alejar, era completamente nuestro, cuando llega mi hermano y sorprendido se ríe – Misaki, te fui a buscar, ya te habías tardado, donde estabas? Veo que ya viste a nuestro invitado, los presento Usami él es mi hermano menor Misaki, Misaki él es mi mejor amigo desde la preparatoria Usami Akihiko, él es un gran y famoso escritor y será la persona que te ayude con tus estudios, está bien?- volteo a ver a mi hermano con gran ilusión, solo le puedo brincar y abrazarlo fuertemente –Gracias hermano, gracias por preocuparte por mi te quiero- en ese día fue como conocí al gran Usami Akihiko y desde ese momento se volvería mi maestro.

Todos los días iba a su casa, a la misma hora, el siempre me recibía con una gran sonrisa y gran amabilidad, siempre me daba un fuerte abrazo, nos besamos, comíamos juntos para después comenzar a estudiar, eso sí cuando se volvía mi maestro todo lo sentimental se alejaba, éramos una simple pareja de maestro alumno, era una situación que no me importaba mucho puesto que podía pasar bastante tiempo con él.

Un día mi hermano me aviso que tendría que viajar al extranjero, tenía miedo de dejarme solo por 3 meses (tenía razón, ya que no tenía trabajo y dependía en muchos sentidos de mi hermano) lo que llevo a dejarme por 3 meses con Usami.

Usami no se opuso ni nada, los dos teníamos una emoción interna que ya no sabíamos como ocultar, cada tarde que nos veíamos hacíamos planes, pensábamos como aprovechar todo el tiempo para estar juntos y conocernos un poco más de lo normal. Todas las tardes se invadían de sueños y promesas, pero una noche en especial, mi hermano tuvo que salir de emergencia a Hokkaido, para comenzar a ver lo de su traslado, estaba muy emocionado pasaría una semana completa en la casa de Usami, sin que nadie nos moleste, critique, serian momentos únicamente para él y para mí a solas, tenía una imagen de una hermosa cena los dos el primer y último día antes de que mi hermano volviera, quería que todo fuera hermoso y más que eso que nos dejara un hermoso recuerdo a los dos.

La noche se acercaba, ninguno de los dos había hablado en toda esa tarde, yo solo me limite a estudiar para mis exámenes mensuales y para el examen de ingreso que se acercaba cada días mas, mis calificaciones mejoraban de manera notoria, Usami se toma su tiempo para poder explicarme cosas tanto de la escuela como del examen de admisión, estaba nervioso cerca de él, no sabía si podía escuchar el palpitar de mi corazón, el sudor en mis manos cuando nos tocábamos, o mi temblor por el simple hecho de poder estar unos días en su casa con él, bajo el mismo techo. Mire el reloj ya era hora de ir a preparar la cena Usami no sabía nada de lo que planeaba, fui a su estudio para pedirle permiso de poder usar su cocina para hacer la cena (en casa normalmente yo cocinaba los viernes la cena) era ya costumbre pero ese sería un momento especial. Pero no contaba con que Usami tenía una importante cena con los editores, lo cual arruino mis ideales por esa noche. Me quede sentado en el sillón, veía como se iba y se alejaba de mi, iba elegante con un traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata color azul marino, se veía tan guapo, no pude dejar de verlo, pero una inmensa tristeza invadió mi corazón, las lagrimas querían salir, pero no podía permitir que el viera esa expresión en mi cara, salió del apartamento, me dedico una gentil sonrisa, pero tanto el como yo, sentíamos una inmensa soledad.

Eran las 10 de la 'noche y Usami no llegaba, decidí esperarlo hasta que llegara en el balcón de la casa, admiraba el cielo, cuando tras mío sentí un fuerte abrazo, ese calor, esos brazos, son los que había anhelado por mucho tiempo, me volteo era él, estaba entre sus brazos, solo pude voltearme, abrazarlo con fuerza, me acerque a su boca, le di un beso delicado en sus labios, sonrojado me aleje de inmediato de sus brazos, pero él no me soltaba, en un momento de forcejeo solo me deje llevar por el momento, me cargo entre sus brazos y me llevo a su habitación, me recostó gentilmente en la cama, se comenzó a quitar la ropa, hasta que quedo con el pantalón de vestir, estaba nervioso, mi corazón latía muy rápido, no soportaba estar tan lejos de él pero al mismo tan cerca, me senté en la cama y lo comencé a observar, cuando se acerco mas a mí, me lance a sus brazos, me aferre a su piel, al grado de que nada nos pudiera separar, me tomo entre sus brazos y me sentó en sus piernas, comencé a llorar, de manera desenfrenada, me sentía tan feliz poder tenerlo entre mis brazos, el solo me veía, era tan gentil, tan hermosa su mirada, el reflejo de la luz, el reflejo de mi cara al estar tan cerca, lentamente me comienza a quitar la ropa, sus besos recorrían el camino que sus manos marcaban al paso en que me quitaba la ropa, solo me podía aferrar mas a él, lentamente se comenzó acercar a mi cadera, se quedo por escasos unos segundos, estaba casi desnudo, me vuelve a recostar en la cama y con una voz cálida, dulce, gentil y sensual me dice- "te quiero hacer mío, antes que algo suceda, quiero poseerte pero no sé si tu también quieras por mí no hay problema en esperar, pero quiero saber tu opinión antes de que continúe con lo que planeaba hacer, así que respóndeme, serás mío por esta noche y por siempre?"- que pregunta era esa, por supuesto que quería ser suyo, yo pensaba lo mismo, yo quiera ser parte de él, en carne, hueso y alma, me vuelvo a lanzar a sus brazos y lentamente le fui quitando la ultima prenda que había dejado en su cuerpo, el cielo se oscureció más, unas densas nubes dieron comienzo a una fuerte lluvia, que caía con gran fuerza, los truenos iluminaban la habitación, y comenzaban a silenciar mis gemidos, Usami termino por quitarme la ropa, los dos estábamos completamente desnudos, comenzó a besarme el cuerpo, cada parte mi cuerpo al paso de sus labios y de sus manos se iban calentando, llego a mi miembro el cual comenzó a besar cálida y gentilmente, tomo mi mano, la dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su miembro, esta rígido, lentamente mi mano tocaba tan cálido órgano, mientras él hacia lo mismo con el mío, los besos se volvían más exigentes entre nosotros, sus manos comenzaron acercarse a mi posadero sus dedos comenzaron a entrar en mi, sentía el moviendo de ellos dentro mío, a cada segundo me hacia estremecerme, el calor de mi cuerpo aumentaba y solo equilibraba cuando él me besaba, nos volvimos a sentar y lentamente dejo caer mi cuerpo sobre él, sentía como su órgano entraba en mi lenta y gentilmente, a cada paso mi cuerpo se estremecía mas, mis uñas dejaban rastro de pasión y lujuria sobre su cuerpo, nuestros besos se volvían exigentes, mi cuerpo me pedía mas de él como a él le pedía mas de mi, en cada embestida que daba era potente pero gentil, mi cuerpo se arqueaba, el momento se estaba volviendo perfecto, estábamos a punto de corrernos, él seguía dentro mío, su mano seguía tocando mi miembro, llego el momento y una sensación de tranquilidad invadió mi cuerpo, sentí como lentamente salía Usami de dejando un camino de calor, los dos estábamos exhaustos sudados, felices, me tomo entre sus brazos, me recosté en su pecho, los dos sentíamos nuestros latidos, escuchábamos nuestra respiración, esa noche nos entregamos por completo el uno al otro, seguía besando mi cuerpo, hasta que quedamos profundamente dormidos, la lluvia había cesado mostrando un hermoso halo de luz de luna entrar por la habitación.

En la mañana, despierto, siento unos fuertes y cálidos brazos sostenerme, somnoliento, poco a poco subo mi mirada, no lo podía creer si era el, lo que hicimos en la noche no era un sueño, en verdad se entregó a mí en cuerpo y alma, solo puedo acurrucarme más entre sus brazos, pegarme más a su cuerpo y sentir su calor, me vuelvo a dormir, de manera más segura y pacífica, una sonrisa se dibuja en mi cara.

Despierto estoy acurrucado en la cama, tapado con una cobija, él ya no está a mi lado, lo busco rápido por la habitación, no lo veo en ninguna parte, me levanto de la cama, recojo mi ropa y salgo de la habitación semi desnudo, escucho ruido en el baño, como no sabía si Usami seguía en la casa decidí echar un vistazo rápido; frente a la puerta indeciso, tomo la manija y lentamente la giro, me asomo y en veo una nube densa de vapor saliendo de la regadera, "será Usami" pienso, entro lentamente, y en frente del espejo esta él, viéndose, está completamente desnudo, del impacto me quedo admirando su belleza por completo, el solo me mira sorprendido, su semblante cambia rápido y me dirige una encantadora sonrisa, se acerca lentamente a mí, me toma entre sus brazos y de manera gentil me susurra al oído, -"que te quieres bañar conmigo, por eso entras sin avisar al baño?-" me alejo rápidamente y sonrojado, lo veo de re-ojo, el solo me ve tierna y cálidamente, me abraza y lentamente voltea mi cara para darme un beso, no puedo pelear contra eso y me dejo llevar, nos sentamos para frotarnos la espalda, el comenzó a frotar la mía, y lentamente comienza acariciar mi cuerpo, cada parte de mi se comienza a poner cálida, siento el camino que hacen sus manos al recorrer mi cuerpo, se detiene en mi cadera, de manera sorpresivamente me voltea, se sienta y me mantiene parado frente a él y comienza a besar mi miembro, mis manos arañan todo un camino de pasión que se está generando, no puedo controlarme, deseo que el vuelva poseerme, a reafirmar que él es mío y yo soy de él, lentamente siento como su órgano se va haciendo más rígido, deseo tocarlo, tenerlo, lentamente comienza a besar mi cuerpo en lo que se va levantando, estamos los dos de pie, me voltea, siento una calidez y pasión incontrolable penetrándome, no podía gritar, mis gemidos eran sordos, cada embestida, cada beso, me excitaba cada vez más, Usami recorría mi cuerpo con sus manos en cada embestida, esas manos que sujetaban fuerte y gentilmente mi cadera, estaba en mi limite cuando en el acto me carga y me lleva hasta la tina, el agua estaba muy cálida ya tenía rato que se había llenado, me sumerge poco a poco mientras me besa cada parte de mi cuerpo, me estremezco a cada rose, el entra en la tina, mientras lentamente me penetra de manera gentil, mi gemido tiene sonido, cada parte de mi ser grita por poseer más de esa persona, lo dos estamos llegando a nuestro limite, y siento como poco a poco mi ser se llena de calor, Usami me ve, su mirada es de cansancio pero de inmensa felicidad, me toma entre sus brazos, me recuesta en su pecho y re recuesta el en la demás tina, solo podíamos escuchar nuestros latidos y el flujo del agua, era un momento maravilloso, así estuvimos por un buen rato.

Salimos del baño y cada quien se fue a su respectivo cuarto, una sensación de tristeza nos invadía no queríamos, a pesar de ser corto y necesario, no queríamos separarnos después de todo lo que habíamos hecho, entro en mi recamara, y unas soledad me comienza a invadir, no la soportaba, me vestí con las primeras prendas que encontré, abrí rápido la puerta y él estaba parado frente a ella, con la mano lista para tocar la puerta, los dos nos sorprendimos y una risa salió de ambos, me invitaba a desayunar, ya eran las 10 de la mañana, los dos salimos muy animados, nos subimos a su convertible deportivo rojo, cada vez que podía me veía y me deba un beso, me avergonzaba que lo hiciera pero era algo que no podía rechazar, sus besos eran tan cálidos y cada vez que me veía avergonzado me susurraba al oído -" de que te apenas, si el que te ama soy yo, la sociedad no me importa, lo que digan los demás no me importa solo me importas tu, me importa el que me ames tu sobre todas las cosas, yo te amo y así siempre será."- con esas palabras me dejaba de importar lo que dijeran los demás, yo soy feliz si esta persona lo es y más si es feliz conmigo.

Nos detuvimos antes del atardecer en un mirador cerca del mar, estábamos recargos en la cajuela del auto, y recostado en su pecho veíamos como caía el atardecer, fue en ese mismo instante donde vi mi destino firmado y confirmado, permanecería a lado de esta persona, hasta el momento que él lo decida, de ser así cuando ese momento llegue yo le daré fin a mi vida pues a pesar de llevar poco de salir, lo amo con verdadera locura, haría cualquier cosa por él, pero claro esto es algo que no debe saber, pues aun no estoy listo para poder decirle que LO AMO.

Sentados viendo ese atardecer, me dice en palabras al aire, cuando nuestro destino está escrito solo queda seguir viviendo así, "Misaki te amo y quiero que permanezcas a mi lado por siempre ya que sin ti no tendría sentido mi vid te alejas de mí solo me quedaría darle un fin a esta", con esto me percato los dos nos amábamos con tal locura que ninguno podría sobrevivir el uno sin el otro. Lo volteo a ver y en el momento del crepúsculo un beso y una promesa se dan pues que podríamos hacer si el destino nos escribió que fuéramos amantes por siempre.

Fin.

**Sumire Crazzy Murasaki**

**Gracias por leer espero les haya agradado.**

**P.D. me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía **


End file.
